The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently if an individual would like to save a recipe the individual encountered in an article, online or printed, the individual has to identify the various components of the recipe himself/herself, i.e., the name of the recipe, ingredients, servings, directions and so forth. The undertaking could be cumbersome in many cases.